Something of a Quandary
by Jux4444
Summary: 3rd installment to "Summon us Forward" A/N: Unbetaed. Hope you like and thank you for reading


**Something of a Quandary**

Summer continued to be unbearably hot and the school day dragged on without end as there were no more outings to the seaside or anywhere for that matter.

Miss Stacey was in trouble again with the progressive mothers in regards to what happened to Gilbert. She was on strict probation to keep the children in the schoolhouse at all times.

Everyone suspected that it had been Josie Pye who tattle tailed to her mother because that was just a Pye thing to do.

Gilbert came back to school nearly two weeks later once the rash had calmed to a more manageable level. He'd been itching (pun intended) to get back to his studies and see his friends once more. Anne of course was on the top of his list.

He'd only a handful of visitors while confined to the house, not Anne who he hadn't heard a peep from since that day. He now knew no matter how angry she was with him, at least she cared. Her actions on the beach had been enough to confirm those feelings. But were those feelings entirely brotherly in nature or the first furtive steps to something more, he needed to know for his own sanity.

He had been lucky Anne had known so much about Poison Oak and acted so quickly by leading him to the ocean so swiftly after his reckless behaviour.

Mary had been wonderful that day once Miss Stacey had dropped him home. She was like the mother he'd craved as a child. She drew him a warm bath and made up a paste with the ingredients Gilbert had remembered Anne reciting to him.

He'd sat in that bath and his mind had just floated back dreamily to earlier on the sand when she'd grabbed him so urgently.

To have all that nervous tension aimed solely at him was such an unadulterated rush.

His hand gripped tightly in hers, the pads of her soft fingers running up and down his bare arms causing goosebumps to rise on his skin and the pink plumpness of her rosebud lips as she bit them while concentrating…

Gilbert gripped the edges of the bath, his head struck the back of the bath violently.

"Ouch" he breathed.

Then the itching had started up with earnest and all lustful thoughts were soon obliterated.

All motherly care came to an abrupt halt when Dr Ward made a housecall to check on Gilbert and ended up reprimanding him for being so foolhardy.

The disappointment in his eyes had made Gil recoil in shame.

He expected better of Gilbert considering his past run in with Poison Oak.

Dr Ward couldn't quite fathom as to what he'd been thinking when he decided to roll around in it like an imbecile, not after the painful month he'd endured as a child.

But Mary knew why and Gilbert could see the growing awareness come over her features and knew she was minutes from chewing him out herself.

Dr Ward applauded Anne's quick thinking while he wrote out a script for some medicine should the boy become infected. He also wrote out some instructions for a soothing poultice.

"Perhaps Anne should be the one I should be mentoring and not you." his eyebrow raised, but there was mirth in the crinkle around his eyes.

Dr Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had a nice ring to it.

That had been a sobering thought and Gilbert had been properly ashamed of his actions as a result. The reason felt childish now, now that the urge to scratch was so acute.

Dr Ward chuckled to himself as he left the farm, tipping his hat to Mary as he disappeared around the corner, shaking his head at her with shared understanding.

Gilbert grimaced, he was sure Mary was going to give him a piece of her mind also but instead she huffed loudly and stormed into the kitchen.

He was resigned to the fact that Mary was going to make him suffer and he was going to have to apply the paste to his rashes all by himself somehow. Gilbert squirmed as the middle of his back was really becoming quite itchy indeed.

But alone he hadn't been for long because that afternoon Ruby Gillis showed up at his door with Tillie Boulter in hand. They had stayed for half an hour in which Ruby's infatuation with him reached new dizzying heights and he met Tillie's gaze over Ruby's head with shared apprehension.

Gilbert held his tongue as the urge to scratch increased tenfold on his back as she twittered on about something he didn't quite catch. There was no possible universe where he would allow Ruby Gillis to touch him voluntarily. That would be a colossal mistake.

He felt he could have asked Tilly, they had always been friendly towards the other and he knew of her crush on Charlie Sloane although he was totally undeserving of her admiration.

But that would have been inappropriate especially as Ruby would have made Tilly suffer for it.

It was Mary that came to his rescue in the end and shooed the girls out the door. He was so grateful as she made him strip off his shirt, applying the paste liberally as he sighed in relief.

"We will not speak of this again, but you are a fool Gilbert Blythe" she shook her head in annoyance as she dipped her hands into the pot and wiped the contents across the back to his neck. Gilbert was in a heavenly daze. Still worth it.

"All this over a girl, it's ludicrous and is she here doing this," she paused to laugh at the silly dopey expression on his face

"Wipe your brow!…."

Nothing

"Kiss your forehead!"

He blushed then and gave her a shameful look.

"Yes, just what I thought. You have gone and fallen in love with her haven't you"

Gilbert admitted nothing

Mary sighed.

Anne never came but Ruby did. Everyday without fail, with cakes and muffins and biscuits galore. She fluffed around him till he was ready to crawl out his own skin, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her to leave, he was too much the gentleman, too much the coward.

Then he got the all clear to go back to school and he couldn't have been more ecstatic.

Finally.

* * *

The weeks that Gilbert had been away from school were strange ones.

For the first time Anne was experiencing what it felt like to be jealous. She knew that's what she was feeling although the emotion was unfamiliar to her personally. She felt she was still a child and shouldn't be having these affectionate reactions to _any_ boy.

But everyday Ruby practically floated into the classroom and waxed lyrically on Gilbert's plight and how attentive and handsome he was despite his hideous scars.

Anne wanted to scoff and make fun but she instead found herself listening to every detail ravenously like some lovesick ninny.

She wanted to go see him herself but was scared of all these silly fanciful emotions tripping her up and making her lose her train of thought. And worst of all it would be written plainly all over her freckled face and she would be mortified because he would know.

To be rejected by Mr Gilbert Blythe, that might just destroy her.

They had been friends once and she was confident they would again. If only she learnt to hold her tongue and not get so overwrought, for he truly was a kindred spirit.

This beautiful boy who gifted her apples from his orchard, who challenged and made her laugh with his clever antics. Who would pick flowers with her and write her letters from abroad, who would protect her from bullies and always, always listen to her prattle on.

What on earth was she thinking, throwing that away so callously like he was some ordinary, rather dull boy because Gilbert was none of those things, he was a treasure not something to be squandered, treasured.

Everything on the beach that day, told her he forgave her for being so horrible to him and not allowing him to explain why he'd been spying on her. In her eyes he was forgiven and that was that, no explanation necessary.

Once Gilbert came back to school they could get on with being friends once more, she was excited to get back to being chums.

But, then there was Billy Andrews and what on earth was going on with him was equally as baffling.

He'd been bothersomely attentive toward her and it was causing her to fluster and upset her barely controlled distaste for him. She wanted to remain cocooned in her hatred for him because he had been so beastly to her for over two years.

Anne wasn't willing to give that up for a few kind words and his defending her honor to Josie Pye and her razor sharp tongue.

Why did boys have to be so confusing and infuriating, one minute you think you have a handle on the inner workings of them and then the next those same assumptions get turned on their head and you realise you know nothing at all.

Then Billy did something ghastly, he begged her for two straight days to forgive him for past sins, he didn't even make excuses, he owned up to it all and got rightly mocked by his former friends for doing so.

He admitted that it had been Cole's brave actions in apologising to him after his ear was burnt that had started him thinking, really thinking about what he wanted with his life.

Anne's walls were constricting without her permission, but she was still wary, waiting for him to laugh in her face cruelly.

He didn't.

Then Billy had asked her so politely to tutor him in writing because in his words she was the smartest in the class and crumble... crumble...how could she say no to that!

He'd tricked her by playing to her achilles heel- teaching and more specifically writing which she prized above all other subjects.

So much to the shock of everyone, least of all herself she began to tutor him after class. They would sit by the stream near the schoolhouse and she would have his rapt attention for an hour or so, then they would wander off to their respective homes.

This arrangement continued and eventually she would have him write her a sentence or two, building up his vocabulary. He was a quick study and he clearly had the skill and drive. He was hungry to learn and that alone was all she could wish for.

He in turn wrote her stories that were at first mundane but Anne noted a spark of intellect and finesse. Each new adventure he wrote he put into practise the lessons she taught him until she had to admit she was impressed, he had great potential.

He wasn't as gifted as Gilbert but there was promise and she'd be remiss if she didn't at least try to foster that dorment nugget of talent lying just under his previous oafishness.

She was very surprised to find out that Billy Andrews wasn't stupid and followed instruction rather well. Occasionally his old self would rear its ugly head but then one look of distress from Anne and he would be remorseful and endlessly apologetic.

Anne felt it was probably going to be one step forward and two steps back with Billy, but he seemed determined to change his past behaviour. Reactions so ingrained within him it was often a painful process to watch as he battled those inner demons.

Diana thought it was cute the two of them. Anne told her friend to shush in return, it wasn't like that. But Anne suspected he was sweet on her but she didn't want voice her suspicions in fear this would encourage him to pursue her.

Anne wasn't ready for anything like that, not from Billy nor from anyone. She missed Gilbert something awful and hoped everyday she would see his curly mop of hair and his cheeky lopsided grin each morning when she entered the classroom- but to no avail.

* * *

The day Gilbert came back to class coincided with a surprise visit from Cole who had asked permission from Miss Stacey if he could join the class for the day.

Anne got to class late that morning as Jerry had spooked Matthews prize cow and it somehow had gotten past the french boy and made its way into the potato field much to Marilla's consternation.

Jerry wrangled the mournful creature back into its pen with the help of Anne flapping her hands like a demented chicken to scare it into following Jerry instead, much to Matthews amusement who supervised from the gate.

Marilla was not impressed and had to shoo Anne inside to change her pinafore and scrape the mud from her boots as she was going to be late for school.

Anne changed quickly and scooted out the door blowing a kiss to Matthew as she passed him on the walk.

Class had already started when she burst through the door, hanging up her hat and jacket before storing her lunch hastily.

She could hear the laughing and shouting from the cloakroom as Miss Stacey had started a rousing spelling bee, one of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's favourite games but it would only work if Gilbert were here to challenge her.

Anne came round the corner just as everyone cheered Gilbert on, she quickly walked down the aisle as she heard him start to spell out AUSPICIOUS.

He was here at last, she was so happy to see him. He grinned at her for a minute before concentrating on spelling the word, he couldn't afford to get it wrong not in front of her.

Diana excitedly grabbed Anne's hand and dragged her to the front. Miss Stacey nodded a greeting and she muttered an apology for being tardy.

"Excellent work Gilbert… Anne, LOQUACIOUS"

She giggled and beamed at Gilbert in greeting. Miss Stacey gave her a pointed look and she took a breath and spelt the word confidently.

"Yes. Well done Anne I thought that word was appropriate. Right, who hasn't had a turn yet?" The class laughed.

As much as everyone enjoyed the camaraderie of the game and the competition especially between girls and boys there were quite a few of the class who were happy to cheer but not participate.

Anne could see one such person who was desperately trying to hide by slouching low behind a boy who was quite a bit shorter than him.

" Miss Stacey, I believe that Billy Andrews is yet to have his turn."

Billy's head popped up and he stared incredulously at Anne and mouthed "Traitor" to her. His cheeks were turning beet red. He wasn't ready for this type of attention.

Miss Stacey smiled approvingly "I do believe you are right. Billy come join us". She beckoned the reluctant boy forward.

"Billy ! Billy !" several boys chanted

And much to Gilbert's absolute horror he watched his beloved Anne as she flew across the room and tugged Billy out of his chair with amusement in her eyes.

He was grinning at her as he flicked one of her braids over her eyes and she with mock outrage smacked him on the arm playfully before they separated at the front of the class to their respective sides.

"It's like you came back to the third circle of hell isn't it?"

Gilbert turned to Moody gobsmacked, he was lost for words. Billy caught his eye and smirked knowingly at him.

"Billy can you spell SANGUINE"

Miss Stacey was pitifully aware of the intense staring match going on between Billy and Gilbert and a certain redhead who had no idea the hornets nest she had stirred up.

'Oh dear this was going to become a problem, save me from teenage boy's and their hormones' she thought.

Gilbert nodded his head at the challenge Billy was silently throwing down.

"S...A...G...U...I...N...E" Billy's eyes flashed at Gilbert as the letters passed through his lips with a fair bit of menace implied.

Gilbert practically snarled at the underlying threat in the boys tone and raised his chin.

Anne was clapping loudly, completely oblivious to the coming whirlwind that was rushing towards her. She was so proud of Billy and all that he'd achieved in such a short space of time and she was also so thrilled to have Gilbert back where he belonged, it was a splendid day in Avonlea.

Miss Stacey thought it best to wrap up the competition and announced a tie as she noticed in the corner of her eye the two older boys moving towards each other threateningly.

Cole's entrance saved her from intervening as Anne squealed breathlessly and tore down the aisle to throw her arms wildly around him. He laughed heartily, catching her in a tight grip and lifting her off her feet to her delight, before spinning her around dizzily.

He had passionately missed her in his life so very very much. She was always so optimistic and fun. He could always count on her to have some kind of mischief planned.

He had so much to share with her and so little time to tell her everything that had been going on in his life since he'd joined a 'Life Drawing' class in Charlottetown under Josephine Barry's patronage of course.

Billy and Gilbert momentarily forgot their rivalry to gawk at the scene playing out before them. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert in the arms of Cole. But it was with a sigh of relief when the other girls came forward and hugged Cole just as tightly.

Gilbert turned and growled at Billy making sure nobody was close enough to hear him.

"I don't know how you bewitched Anne into befriending you, but if you think for one minute that i'm going to allow you to hurt her…"

"I would never…" he muttered back harshly.

"You already did!" Gilbert stated

Billy had the integrity to look tortured by those words, they hit home.

"Yes I know I have and i've apologised a thousand times to her. She's graciously accepted me, faults and all. No one is as undeserving of her as I'am. I'm fully aware of this"

It disturbed Gilbert to see Billy this willing to cut himself open.

"You can't have her Billy shes…"

"She's what Gilbert, shes YOURS?" Billy looked him in the eye and dared him to say the words.

But Gilbert couldn't, because it wasn't fair to talk about her like she was some prize, he had no right to stake a claim.

Billy was not nearly finished yet...

"I know you want her and i'm going to throw my hat in the ring also. Because I really like her, she's like no one else i've ever met and maybe it took me a long time to figure that out. But you walk in here everyday and all the girls just swoon over you like you hung the moon and the one girl who doesn't fall instantly for your easy charm...well you think she's yours."

Billy swung around to glance longingly at Anne as she laughed over something Cole was saying, hanging on his every word.

"Well... guess what Gilbert Blythe you've got some competition now. May the best man win!"

And he left Gilbert standing there with his mouth open and went to join the girls and Cole.

Anne looked up at Billy and thought she saw tears in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone.

"Proud of you, you know." she squeezed his hand affectionately wishing she'd met this Billy from the beginning. She was kind of mad at him that he'd tainted what could have been had he only been nice to her.

Cole looked over at Anne and blinked hard at her holding Billy's hand and grinning at him with tenderness.

Coles eyes grew wide, now he understood.

"It was you, you did it… why?"

Cole was staring at Billy in amazement, like he'd sprouted another head.

Billy was instantly, unnerved by the way Cole was staring at him so intently. He started to stutter not knowing what the boy was excusing him of.

He took a breath when Coles attention flitted to Anne.

"I just went passed the old storybook clubhouse and I was so surprised to find it had been rebuilt. It's even better than it was before and it now has a proper iron roof and everything. I meant to ask you Anne how…"

"But…"

And Cole turned to shake his head with awe at Billy

"You did this? You were the one to painstakingly glue back all my clay sculptures. I'm blown away Billy I never knew you had the capacity for change, for remorse"

Billy said nothing but his cheeks were the colour of a tomato it was so obviously his doing. He hadn't told Anne because he had wanted to keep it a surprise till one day she and her friends happened upon it.

He may have built it from scratch but he had been the one to viciously destroy it in the first place so it was only right he fix past wrongs.

Anne had tears streaming down her face, happy tears and she just turned and hugged Billy where he sat. His arms came around her waist in return, her wet cheek pressed to his and she sobbed holding him tightly.

Cole smiled, it comforted him to know Billy was changing and Anne was the catalyst for that change but what of Gilbert...

He looked up and saw the boy watching them from the other side of the classroom with jealousy streaming off his body in waves.

Anne might be blind to how Gilbert really felt but Cole could sense his abject misery from across the room. Gilbert had a rival for Anne's love, this was going to get very interesting.

Gilbert's heart throbbed in his ears as he watched Anne hug Billy so very tightly. Was he the one that was undeserving of her love, was he standing in the way of something true. Billy's words were getting in his head and twisting in his heart.

"Gilbert, are you alright?"

Gilbert turned to smile at Ruby. She was always there on the peripheral of his vision, hoping that he might choose her.

This made him so sad and even more sorry for himself.

"You have to tell her Gilbert?"

He pretended he didn't know what she was going on about. Then he saw the truth, she knew his truth.

"I'm sorry it's not you Ruby"

And she nodded sadly. Gilbert was an exceptional friend, better friend then she had been to him.

"I know but the heart wants what the heart wants. I think Gilbert we have no will of our own when it comes to love."

Gilberts turn to nod profusely.

Ruby reached up with her hands and placed them on either side of his face and turned his head till he had no choice but to stare into her eyes.

"Gilbert you have been in love with Anne from the moment you clapped eyes on her. She was that missing puzzle piece you didn't know you needed.

And she smiled at him, kissing his cheek reverently.

"But you do now. Don't let anyone get in your way. She was born to be solely yours, now go get her you ridiculous boy."

And he snorted.

Anne watched the two interact from across the room and her heart ached. Gilbert was her friend again and that was magnificent and beyond words but maybe, just maybe she had accidently, along the way, by no fault of her own, but was to be blamed just the same, because life was unfair like that… Oh alright she'd gone and done something unforgivable for she'd fallen deeply in love with one Gilbert Blythe.

- _to be continued-_


End file.
